Sweet Memory
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Murasakibara yang mengingat kenangan manis masa kecilnya. Lebih manis daripada permen atau coklat yang sering dia makan. Dimana ceritanya dia diberi es loli oleh seorang gadis kecil bernama Yukina. Kini, dia bertemu dengannya lagi saat dia menjadi murid pindahan di SMP Teiko. (Murasakibara x OC/Reader as Yukina Sato) Enjoy, but don't flame, please.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Murasakibara x OC/Reader (as Yukina Satou)

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Murasakibara yang mengingat kenangan manis masa kecilnya. Lebih manis daripada permen atau coklat yang sering dia makan. Dimana ceritanya saat Murasakibara kecil ingin makan _popsicle_ tapi dia kehilangan uang, dia diberi _popsicle_ oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Gimana kisahnya? Murasakibara x You as Yukina. If you like Murasaki-kun, please read this! I hope you love it... ^_^

 **Chapter 1**

*Atsushi Murasakibara POV*

Aku Atsushi Murasakibara...

Aku seorang siswa SMP Teiko, salah satu SMP terkenal yang cukup elit dan sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2. Aku tinggal dengan Ayah, Ibu dan 4 Kakak. 1 cewek dan 3 cowok...

Aku ikut klub basket di sekolah dan aku adalah salah satu pemain yang bisa diandalkan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu karena tubuhku yang tinggi besar seperti tinggi anak SMA padahal aku masih SMP. Makanya, aku cocok mendapat posisi sebagai Center.

Kalian tahu aku sedang apa sekarang?

Aku sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menikmati sekotak Pocky. Hmm... Aku begitu malas melakukan apapun setelah aku pulang dari sekolah bersama teman seklub basketku. Kerjaanku, yah cuma makan dan tidur saja...

Coklat stik ini benar-benar enak... Aku tak bisa berhenti memakannya. Aku terus melahap Pocky itu sampai habis. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku ingin lagi, lagi... Dan lagi sampai aku puas...

Aku sangat menyukai makanan manis dan _snack_ keripik kentang. Aku tak peduli hal yang lain selain makanan dan basket. Bahkan soal cinta sekalipun. Hmm...

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa kulupakan... Yaitu, kenangan itu... Seorang gadis sebaya denganku yang telah berbaik hati padaku. Dia memberikanku _popsicle_ yang kuinginkan, padahal aku tak memintanya... Hmm... Waktu itu...

*Flashback*

5 tahun yang lalu...

Matahari siang di Jepang begitu terik sekali. Cahayanya yang terang benderang seolah-olah membakar kulit siapapun yang mengenainya. Hawa panas mulai menyengat hingga membuat orang-orang sulit melakukan aktivitas mereka. Beberapa jangkrik yang hinggap di pohon-pohon mulai melantunkan suara dengungan dengan sayap mereka. Begitulah suasana yang terjadi di musim panas ini.

"Ah, aku haus sekali..." keluh seorang anak laki-laki bersurai ungu pendek sepanjang leher seraya mengipas dirinya dengan tangan. Padahal kipas angin sudah ada di belakangnya, mendinginkan tubuhnya yang mulai bermandikan keringat. Tapi, anak laki-laki itu masih saja merasa kepanasan dan kehausan. Karena rasa hausnya yang tak tertahankan, dia segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Ah, Atsushi! Mau ngapain, Nak?" tanya ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan siang.

"Mau minum..." jawab anak laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Atsushi. "Panas sekali, ya, Kaa-san..."

"Iya..." Ibunya mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya beliau sudah kepanasan dari tadi. Ingin rasanya mengipaskan tubuhnya saking panasnya.

Atsushi mengambil gelas dan memasukkan air putih ke dalam gelas itu. Lalu, meminumnya sampai habis.

"Glek! Glek! Glek! Ah..." Atsushi berhasil melepaskan dahaganya. Namun, entah kenapa dia masih merasa haus juga. Ingin rasanya makan sesuatu yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Tiba-tiba, di pikirannya terlintas ada sebuah _popsicle_ yang masih tersisa di kulkas. Dia segera menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya. Tapi...

"Yaah... Kok habis..." keluhnya kecewa. Hilang sudah angan-angannya menikmati es loli yang manis dan dingin itu.

Ibunya yang mendengar keluhan anaknya menoleh heran. "Oh, Kaa-san ingat. Tadi _popsicle_ itu sudah diambil sama Kakakmu," katanya.

"Hmm... Padahal aku hauuus sekali... Kaa-san, aku mau _popsicle_! Tolonglah, Kaa-san..." pinta Atsushi manja. Dia menarik-narik baju ibunya untuk membujuk agar mau dibelikan es loli oleh ibunya. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aduh, Atsushi... Kaa-san masih ada kerjaan. Nggak mungkin Kaa-san mau membelikannya sekarang," ujar sang ibu pelan. "Oh, ya. Kaa-san masih punya cukup uang. Kamu beli _popsicle_ sendirian nggak apa-apa, kan?" lanjutnya menawarkan. Mendengar tawaran ibunya, mata ungu Atsushi berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah itu, Kaa-san? Aku boleh beli sendirian, ya? Ya? Ya?" ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Dia merasa ini satu-satunya harapan agar dia bisa menikmati _popsicle_ yang enak di musim panas yang menyengat ini.

"Iya boleh, Sayang... Tapi, ingat. Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Ibu Atsushi memberi nasihat sambil mengambil dompet dari saku roknya dan mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Nih, ambillah..." ucapnya sambil memberikan uangnya pada Atsushi. Atsushi menerimanya sambil tersenyum diselingi matanya yang memancarkan kegembiraan.

"Wah, asyik! Arigato, Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu, ya..." kata Atsushi mohon pamit. Dia dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu keluar dan memakai sepatu. Lalu, membuka pintunya dan keluar dari rumahnya dengan perasaan gembira.

20 menit kemudian, Atsushi telah sampai di sebuah minimarket. Dia lalu menghampiri _box fridge_ berisi es loli dan makanan dingin lainnya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju kasir.

"Beli ini, ya..." kata Atsushi sambil menyodorkan 3 _popsicle_ berbeda rasa kepada petugas kasir.

"Uangnya mana?" tanya petugas kasir itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Hmm..." Atsushi meraba-raba kantong celananya, namun nggak menemukan uang di dalamnya. Dia memeriksa kantong yang satunya lagi, tapi tidak ada juga. Aduh, kok, uangnya nggak ada? pikirnya heran. Padahal dia yakin kalau dia telah menyimpan uang pemberian ibunya tadi di kantong celananya.

Kenapa bisa nggak ada? Apa mungkin jatuh? batinnya bertanya-tanya. Akhirnya, dia mulai panik karena tak berhasil menemukan uangnya. Waduh, gawat...! Aku tak bisa menikmati _popsicle_ kalau uangnya nggak ada...

"Ehm, Nak? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya petugas kasir itu. Atsushi menoleh dengan wajah sedih.

"Uangku... Hilang..." katanya pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wah, sayang sekali..." ucap petugas kasir sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Maaf, aku nggak bisa memberimu secara gratis. Masukkan itu kembali, Nak."

Dengan perasaan sedih karena hilang sudah harapannya menikmati es loli di hari yang panas ini, Atsushi memasukkan kembali 3 es loli itu ke _box fridge_. Lalu, dia ngeloyor meninggalkan minimarket dan duduk di trotoar di samping minimarket itu.

Atsushi merasakan cairan bening mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu, air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia mengusap air matanya, mengelak kalau dia menangis gara-gara nggak bisa membeli _popsicle_ yang dia inginkan. Dia pun nggak berani pulang ke rumah. Kalau dia pulang, dia pasti akan dimarahi ibunya karena tak bisa menjaga uang dengan baik.

Hiks... Gimana nih? Apakah aku harus mencari uang itu di jalan yang kulalui tadi? Haruskah? Kalau aku pulang, aku bisa dimarahi... Hiks... batinnya sedih.

Ketika dia meratapi dan menyesali kecerobohannya, terdengar suara kecil memanggilnya. "Ano... Kamu kenapa?"

"Hm?" Atsushi menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Dilihatnya, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan ikal dikucir dua yang seusia dengannya menatapnya penasaran.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh, nggak, kok..." Buru-buru Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Lalu, dia melihat gadis itu membawa dua buah es loli di kedua tangannya.

" _Popsicle_... Kamu baru beli _popsicle_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dua buah es loli itu.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau?" Gadis itu balik bertanya. Spontan saja Atsushi kaget.

"Eh, ano... Nggak, kok. Aku tadi mau beli itu namun uangku jatuh di jalan..." jawabnya menunduk sedih. Ah, andai saja kalau dia nggak ceroboh seperti itu, dia pasti sudah membelinya.

Gadis itu menatap wajah Atsushi seolah-olah memperhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah kanan yang masih memegang _popsicle_ rasa blueberry. "Nih, untukmu..." katanya.

"Eh?" Atsushi menatap gadis itu heran. "Eh, nggak usah. Aku nggak-"

"Ambil saja. Aku tahu kamu sangat menginginkannya..." potong gadis itu manis. Dia terus menyodorkan es loli itu padanya.

"Benarkah? A, aku mau, sih. Tapi, apa kamu nggak marah?" tanya Atsushi nggak yakin.

"Mana mungkin aku marah. Nih, buktinya aku memberikanmu ini. Kalau aku marah, nggak mungkin aku mau memberikan ini padamu," jawab gadis itu. "Ambil saja. Aku punya satu, kok. Dan yang satunya lagi, ini buatmu saja. Kita makan es loli bersama-sama. Mau, kan?" pintanya.

Akhirnya, Atsushi mau menerima es loli pemberian gadis itu. Dia nggak mau mengecewakan gadis kecil itu yang berniat baik ini. "Arigato... Kamu baik sekali..." katanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Doitashimashite," balas gadis itu. "Oh, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Dia menanyakan nama.

"Aku Atsushi Murasakibara..." jawab Atsushi. "Kamu?"

"Aku Yukina. Yukina Satou... Yoroshiku, Atsushi-chan," ucap gadis kecil itu yang ternyata namanya Yukina.

"Yoroshiku mo, Yuki-chin..." Atsushi menyebut namanya yang biasa dia panggil seperti teman sepermainannya yang lain.

"Eh?" Yukina merasa heran dengan panggilan yang rasanya terdengar aneh itu. Dia belum pernah dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku memanggilmu Yuki-chin... Ini sebagai bukti kalau kita teman..." kata Atsushi dengan nada polos. "Sebagai balasan terima kasihku... Aku ingin menjadikanmu teman..."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hehe... Itu panggilan yang unik untukku, Atsushi-chan. Tentu saja aku mau jadi temanmu," katanya senang. "Eh, kita makan _popsicle_ , yuk! Kalau nggak dimakan, nanti bisa mencair, lho..." lanjutnya sambil membuka bungkus _popsicle_ -nya.

"Ah, iya..."

Akhirnya, Atsushi dan Yukina menikmati _popsicle_ bersama-sama. Hmm... Terwujud sudah keinginan anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu, yaitu menjilat _popsicle_ yang menyegarkan di musim panas yang terik ini. Ini semua berkat Yukina, teman barunya yang telah berbaik hati memberikannya. Sejak saat itu, Atsushi dan Yukina menjadi teman baik.

*End Flashback*

Hmm... Sungguh itu adalah kenangan masa kecilku yang tak pernah kulupakan...

Eh, bukan karena aku senang karena telah mendapat _popsicle_ dari dia... Lho, kok? Aku ketularan sifat Mido-chin jadinya? Memang benar, aku nggak cuma senang mendapat es loli darinya, melainkan... Hmm...

Aku suka kebaikan yang ada di hatinya. Dia ikhlas memberikanku es loli yang kuinginkan, meskipun awalnya aku tak memintanya... Sejak saat itu... Mungkin sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya...

Namun sayangnya, dia sudah pindah sekolah saat aku kelas enam SD. Sejak saat itu, aku tak mendapat kabar darinya... Aku pun tak tahu dimana dia sekarang ini...

Meskipun begitu... Kenanganku tentang dia masih membekas di benakku...

"Atsushi!" Tiba-tiba, lamunanku menghilang ketika ada seseorang memanggilku. Sepertinya itu Onii-chin...

"Iyaaa...?" Aku menyahut dengan nada malas.

"Kamu nggak mau ikut makan malam bersama? Itu ada sisa _steak_ untukmu. Kalau nggak cepat, nanti bisa dihabiskan sama yang lain!" Kelihatannya Onii-chin memanggilku untuk makan malam. Kulihat jam di dinding kamarku. Sudah jam setengah delapan malam...

"Aku akan datang, Onii-chin..." ucapku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar kamarku untuk bergegas ke ruang makan.

Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... Yuki-chin...

-to be continued-

Hai, minna-san! It's me again... ^o^ /

Ogenki desuka? Gimana dengan FF baruku ini? Bagus? Tertarik? #banyak_nanya :v

Kalau iya, aku akan melanjutkannya. Hehe... Entah kenapa, aku membuat ini karena aku sekarang jadi suka chara Raksasa Ungu ini, yaitu Mukkun alias Murasakibara. Well, I was interested with him now. Karena dia lucu suka makaaan terus, tapi kalau dia lagi di lapangan keren banget! Apalagi Zone-nya itu. Hehe... :3

But, don't worry my Tetsu. I still like you. Hehe... #ditabok

Sudah itu saja. Sekian dariku, ya! Aku mau lanjutkan FF-ku yang lain. Sampai jumpa... :) /


End file.
